


Black Mirrors

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Blackmail, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mirror Sex, dub con, sex with omnics, vagianl sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Maximilien catches you having sex with a man that is not your husband and he decides to black mail you with the information.





	Black Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember what caused this, I am sure it is mentioned somewhere on my tumblr. But here you go my first Omnic/reader erotica there were probably be at least one more chapter for this one., I already have ideas for it. 
> 
> Also I have a tumblr - https://ladynightshade30.tumblr.com/ where I discuss more fanfics, give brief snippets and previews of my works before posting them on Ao3. Along with smaller works and drabbles that fit into the universes and stories I post there. I also discuss things of interest/importance to me and information about my orginal and published works. So see you there!

 

Maximilien examined himself in the bathroom mirror as he fixed his tie and straightened the cufflinks on his sleeves while the daughter of some politician or another softly shut the door to the bedroom, leaving him in peace.   


A peace that did not last long.  


The door to the bedroom nearly slammed open and it Maximilien swallowed down his annoyance as he turned toward the door, prepared to snap at the girl to leave or she could forget about the diamond earrings when he froze at the sound of a giggle. It was not the air-headed giggle of the red-head he had spent the past hour with but instead he saw you, flirting with a man old enough to be your father. You were an heiress of a hotel empire and you were married to the son of a high ranking beurocrat. But the man you were flirting with was definitely not your husband.   


Burgundy heels gave you an extra five inches, not that you needed it, and your long legs were highlighted by a pair of stockings, the lace of one was peeking out the slit of your dress. Had Maximilien been a human male he was certain his mouth would have run dry and the blood would have run to his cock, very much like what was happening with the old man. The long, velvet dress you had been all but poured into was burgundy with black metal clasps that started midthigh and ran up along the side of your body. The top of the dress draped low so that your bountiful breasts were all but spilling out of it as the thin straps tried to hold the dress in its proper place. While the delicate material of your dress straining to stay together with each breath you took. A string, or perhaps several, of black pearls were wrapped around your long delicate neck and draping over your breasts. A black mask made of black filigree and shaped like a butterfly did little to hide your face. Most of your blonde hair had been piled high on your head, with more black pearls coiled throughout it, the rest was curled and draped over a shoulder.   


Your partner meanwhile was wearing a sharply cut tuxedo, Maximilien took a certain glee in noting that he was less expensive then his own, while a black devil mask hide most of his features. But did little to really hide who was, the signet ring he always wore was a dead giveaway. He was the owner of the casino, not too mention he was old enough to be your father, that was hosting the masked ball.  


He watched as your wine red lips curled up in a seductive smile before you lifted the front part of your skirt to the side causing the older man to chuckle as he hobbled over to you and sank to his knees. A low moan escaped your throat and you ran your hands through your partner’s white hair, draping one of your legs over his shoulder.

“That’s it Daddy,” you moaned grabbing onto the bedpost with your free hand while tightening your grip on his hair with the other. “That’s it.”  


Slowly Maximilien reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone positioning it in such a way he could record the affair without being noticed. Such a video would be perfect for blackmailing both parties. If he had lips he would have smirked as he watched the casino owner, a man who paid hefty amounts of money to politicians who were “family values”, not to mention was married with both children grandchildren go down on a woman not even half his age. But even the omnic had to admit had he had any sense of “family values” he’d toss them to the side for a chance at tits and a pussy like that. Apparently the man lapping at your pussy agreed because he suddenly stood up and started fondling with your large breasts, drawing a long and lewd moan from you.   


“Come on Daddy,” you purred as you started fondling the man’s dick over his pants. “Don’t you want to get to the real treasure and show your little girl what a real man can do?”  


The man laughed as he worked on getting his belt and pants loose before shoving them down around his ankles, releasing what was probably at best a little above average dick at least by Maximilien’s estimates. “That pussy’s never seen a dick like mine.”  


“Oh no,” you purred licking your lips. “It most definitely hasn’t.”  


The man laughed as he roughly turned you around, bending you over and quickly pulling the skirt of your dress over your hips before thrusting inside you excitedly. Your breasts bounced with every move, in even more danger of spilling out of the top. Not that Maximilien or the man fucking you would have minded. A moan left your lips and you thrust back against him. The Casino owner set a rough pace that had you moaning and squealing like a seasoned whore as you continued to call the old man, ‘Daddy’ and begged him to fuck you harder. Telling him how much you loved to be fucked like a dirty little whore and how only your ‘Daddy’ could fuck you the way you wanted.  


“You just love my cock don’t you baby girl?” the old man laughed as he reached up to fondle one of your breasts roughly. “You fucking LOVE it! About as much as I love these babies.”  


“Oh yes! Daddy.” You squealed. “It’s the best I’ve ever had!”  


The man panted and his moans turned to squeals as he continued to pound into you from behind, egged on by the sounds you made. Maximilien couldn’t help but think how the man was starting to sound like a pig when he did that as he watched as the old man groan loudly before orgasming into you. You obviously enjoyed being barebacked as you moaned your approval and started begging him to, ‘give it all to me’. Eventually the bed springs quieted down as the old man’s orgasm subsided and he stepped away from you, too old to go for another round apparently. But Maximilien watched through the video he was recording as he pulled you off the bed, pinned you against the bedpost and pulled down the top of your dress enough so he could suck at one of your nipples.  


“Ooohhhhh Daddy you know exactly how to get me off,” you moaned as he lapped at your nipple a bit more before pulling away to start putting himself back together.  


Once Maximilien realized the fun was over he turned off the recording app on his phone and tucked it inside his jacket while he watched the old man whisper in your ear while groping your massive breasts. You giggled and squirmed in his grasp, pushing your tits even deeper into his grasp. Eventually the man leaving you to fix your hair and make up. Maxomilien leaned against the doorframe silently as he watched you make yourself presentable, and if he hadn’t just witnessed you being thoroughly fucked he never would have guessed you were anything but the proper wife of a respected man. He felt what could only described has glee spread through him as he watched you turn around only to start in surprise at the sight of him.  


“Lovely show,” he chuckled clapping in your direction.  

You flushed. “What show?”  


Maximilien couldn’t help but grin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to play a brief snippet of you being absolutely fucked by your partner, causing the blush to increase in color in embarrassment and rage.  


“Give me that!” You snapped lunging for it.   


“Perhaps not.” He chuckled pushing you back against the dresser. “After all what good is it to me if I just give it to you?”  


“What do you want you filthy omnic?” you asked icily.  


“To show this to your husband,” he answered waving you away as he pulled out his phone tapping his thumb on it. “He should really know you are being unfaithful to him.”  


“NO!” you shouted in a panic, your eyes wide. “Please! Don’t show him! I’ll do anything.”  


“Very well.” Maximilien would have grinned if he had been able to do so as he slipped his phone back into his jacket.  “Remove your dress.”  


You bit down on your lower lip as you slowly started to trail your hands down your body to the bottom button before slowly undoing them one by one. Once it was completely unbuttoned you slowly opened the dress and let it slide slowly down your body to pool at your feet.    


“What now?” you asked staring at the omnic from under your eyelashes. “Sir.”  


The Omnic chuckled softly as he reached for you and tilted your head up, his head sliding down your body to cup one of your breasts, his thumb stroking your nipple before moving lower and laying a harsh slap on your bottom. “Get on the bed.”  


“Yes Sir.” You said softly as you made your way over to the bed and sat down on it, your legs spread apart slightly revealing the evidence of your previous encounter to the eager Omnic. “What’s next?”  


“Lay on back on your elbows and pull your knees up to your chest, that shouldn’t be too hard for an experienced whore like you.”

 

You bit your lip and did as you were told.

 

“Good girl,” he breathed taking a photo of you. “Now start touching yourself.”

 

You nodded and with one hand reached between your legs and started stroking yourself. Your flush brightened when he started stroking your thigh with one hand while recording your actions with his phone with the other, as he gave you more orders and encouraging words.  Eventually you started to moan as your nimble and skilled fingers started scissoring your dripping hole. The hand of the Omnic that was stroking your thigh slipped down to cup your ass before one finger slipped into the other hole and started vibrating, causing you to cry out in pleasure.

 

“That’s it,” he purred. “Give in to me my little whore.”

 

You came with a final cry and tried to hide your face in embarrassment and shame, something he wouldn’t allow so he grabbed your face and twisted it to look at him. Your breath caught in your throat as the hand that was vibrating in your ass switched to vibrate against your clit and you watched as he tossed the phone to the side before reaching down between the two of you and the sound of rustling fabric and a zipper being moved filled the room. A strangled cry escaped your throat as the Omnic thrust into you.

 

He was big, bigger then you had expected in fact and you felt your body stretch more then it was used too. Apparently being a wealthy, powerful Omnic could get you a good sized dick.

 

Not that you were surprised.

 

The omnic immediately started pounding into you, the springs of the mattress beneath you squealing in protest with each thrust against your hips. He pinned your hands to above your head, when you tried to bit back to the moans that kept threatening to spill, unwanted from your body as the cock thrusting inside you started to vibrate.

 

“Well now,” he purred, as he picked up the pace sending the headboard of the bed knocking against the wall. “Whos got the better dick now? Me? Your husband? Or your Daddy?”

 

You flushed at the mention of your kink before gasping out. “You! Oh God you Sir!”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Maximilien said with a dark laugh as he continued to fuck you into the mattress watching transfixed as your breasts jiggled with each movement.

 

You moaned in reply and squirmed beneath his heavy, hard bulk causing your clit to brush against one of the buttons on his shirt releasing a cry from your lips.

 

He chuckled darkly. “Are you going to cum for me? Me a filthy, dirty Omnic? I know you didn’t cum for that old man. Do you even come for your husband?”

 

You shook your head violently as an orgasm began to build within you, causing your moans to get even louder.   

 

“Maybe I should have recorded this part of the night,” he chuckled. “I wonder how your husband would react to you not only screwing someone else, but an Omnic as well and one that as you screaming like a whore. Especially when he is so vocal against us. What do you think of that idea?”

 

You could only moan in response to his threats of blackmail.

 

“Wow. You really are a whore to be turned on by the idea of being blackmailed. Did my previous threats turn you on even more?”

 

The only answer you gave him was the sound of you screaming as you came around him, you inner walls squeezing his synthetic cock triggering a dry orgasm from him. He pulled out of you and before you could even do more then pull your legs closed, he quickly rolled you over onto your stomach and thrust back into you.

 

“You didn’t think we were over yet did you?” he purred into your ear so you were once again facing the mirror that was mounted on the headboard. “Because we have really just begun.”

 

You moaned into the comforter, burying your face into it only for him to reach down and grip your chin forcing you to watch everything in the mirror’s reflection.

 

“Who’s the filthy one now?” he hissed pausing the movements of his hips.

 

“Me.” You wailed.

 

“That’s right whore. You!”

 

That said he started thrusting into you again, setting a rough pace that had you gripping the sheets beneath you, as your breasts rocked with each snap of his hips, your nipples brushing against the fabric.

 

###

 

You gripped the top of the mirror that was attached to the dresser with your purse. The Omnic had promised it would be the last orgasm of the night when he had placed you onto of the dresser and made you hold on tight before thrusting inside you brutally. By now you had lost count of your orgasms as tears of overstimulation trailed down your cheeks, joined by the drool from your mouth caused by sucking him off earlier before hand. Your massive breasts, kept brushing against the cold surface of the mirror causing little jolts of pleasure to run along your nerves, joining the thrill caused by the massive number of orgasms you had already had. The hand that griped your jaw forced you to watch the massive, synthetic cock disappear into your dripping pussy only to reappear before once more disappearing back into your leaking body. It made for quite the sight. The other hand was holding your hips in place while stimulating your clit to a final orgasm, causing you break a few fingernails by how hard you were gripping the mirror.

 

You pressed your forehead against the mirror and shuddered in pleasure as he slipped out of you giving your ass a few pats on the ass before taking a few more photos of you.   


“For the memories.” He told you as he adjusted his suit humming happily before making his way out the door.

 

Once the Omnic finally left you to continue putting yourself back together you couldn’t help the grin at your reflection as you reached into your purse for your phone. A quick swipe and a few taps on the screen brought up the app that was synched with the recording device in your hair pin and you eagerly replayed the vide of the Omnic fucking a faux-unwilling you. You eagerly slipped the business card from the front of your dress where he had stashed it and typed in the information for later, being sure to send him a copy of the video along with a message before going to look for your husband at the party. On your way down you received a text from the man himself.

‘What the fuck is taking so long? I’m in the limo. Come join me now.’

 

You sent him a quick text in response, along with a photo of your dripping pussy, as you hurried to the waiting limo, sliding effortlessly into the back along side him.

 

“Well?” he asked.  “What the fuck took you so long?”

 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I had to clean up more then I expected plus I had to wait a decent amount of time before returning to the party so soon after him. But don’t worry darling I got you, your extension and even a little of the money taken off your debt.”

 

Your husband scowled. “Well at least there is that.”

 

You grinned as you pulled your dress apart a bit so you could straddle your husband. “But I still need a little help getting off. He wasn’t very good I’m afraid and his cock wasn’t up to the challenge. Care to finish me off? After all you are the only one that can do it to my satisfaction.”

 

Your husband’s scowl turned to a grin as you reached between the two of you to undo his pants before roughly thrusting up into you. “Well at least you know who you belong too.”

 

You let out a moan of agreement and pulled the top of your dress down low enough to release your breasts and started riding your husband enthuastically.

 

###

Maximilien sighed as he settled into his own limo a few hours later, he had ignored the dings his phone had been making periodically throughout the night and only now reached into his pocket to see who had been messaging him. He felt slightly annoyed to see that most of them had come from you. Probably trying to convince him to give you the recording. So imagine his surprise when the first thing he saw wasn’t a text from you demanding the video but something different.

 

‘My husband already knew I was going to be screwing the old man. In fact he demanded it. So if you want to blackmail I suggest you use one of these.’

 

He became intrigued and scrolled through the rest of the messages one of which was a video recording of him screwing you and the others were various photos of you, naked in some compromising postion or other. He chuckled softly and tapped out a reply before tucking his phone away and settling in for the long drive home eager for what the next few days would bring.


End file.
